


The Florist

by Himoutii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Diary/Journal, Florists, Flowers, Fluff, Holding Hands, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, McDonald's, Minecraft, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himoutii/pseuds/Himoutii
Summary: Bad is a florist, he is busy thinking about the concept of soulmates when his new employee comes in.
Relationships: skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	The Florist

Don't you ever think about if you have a soulmate? Like, you know. I believe a soul mate is like a character in a tv show you really love comes to life, but it had a whole childhood and all that stuff. 

Bad put down the vase of flowers. It was getting quiet so he just began talking to himself in his head. The boss said there was going to be a new employee, and usually girls take this type of job, but the boss said it was a boy. No need to worry about gender though, he was sure this guy was going to be great.

"Excuse me," Bad looked up and saw a guy with his scarf covering his face. The dude closed the door and took off his scarf, placing it down on the counter where bad was. 

He looked up at Bad and smiled, reaching an arm out. "Hello there, nice to meet you, I'm Zak, but my friends call me Skeppy!"

What if this was his soulmate?

\---

This was most definitely not his soulmate. 

Bad stretched his arms, looking over at Skeppy. He was eating chips and putting his feet up on the counter. With how he looked he expected a nice prince like guy, something from an anime or something. 

Bad put his arms down, "it's time to go water the plants, let's go," "Oh, and wash your hands. They look really greasy," Skeppy looked down, "o-oh sorry, and uhm, wheres the bathroom?" 

Bad groaned quietly and walked over to the bathroom. Skeppy laughed and thanked him. Eventually going inside the restroom to wash his hands. Bad then began to water the flowers.

His laugh was pretty cute

He stopped. He thought his laugh was cute?

"I think you watered that one enough," Bad got back into focus and looked at the pot. It was over flowing. "Ah! Thanks for telling me," he looked around for a towel or something to clean it up. "No worries, its my job to care for the plants after all." 

Bad's face couldn't help but turn a little red. "yeah,"

Skeppy walked towards him, "wanna go out somewhere after the shift?" 

"W-what? Already asking me out?" 

"No! Not like that, idiot," Skeppy laughed again.

"Alright, sorry, fine, where do you wanna go?" He continued cleaning up the water he overflowed. "Do you like chinese?" "Chinese is too spicy, no," "ouch, i love spicy food," Bad got up, "alright fine, how about mcdonalds. Everyone loves mcdonalds," 

Skeppy thought for a moment, "bit childish for someone like you," "no restaurant is childish, Mr. Spicy Food, you're just the one being childish. He rolled his eyes, "whatever,"

Skeppy walked over and picked up the watering can, watering each flower the right amount. 

Bad stared at him. He was so careful with flowers. Maybe he underestimated him.

\---

"In this weather theres no way anyone is coming," Skeppy sat up on the counter and sighed. Bad looked at his watch, it was thirty minutes till nine o'clock. "Thirty more minutes," he smiled to the other boy. "Finally, its taking forever,"

They sat in silence, waiting for the minutes to pass. "So, what's your favorite flower," Skeppy said to him, "oh, uhm, let me think about that for a second,"

"Sunflower, they are just so big, its as if they are telling me that i can continue, and seeing them in fields, as if they are all friends flowing in the wind, petals coming off every now and then, it just inspires me." Bad smiled to him. "O-oh sorry did I start rambling?" 

Skeppy smiled, "no worries, and thinking that about flowers is nothing to be embarrassed of. My grandma owned a garden, and before passing away she gave me a chrysanthemum," Bad looked at him, "I'm so sorry," 

Skeppy looked down, "no need to apologize! Its none of our faults she passed, everyone gets old at one point," 

Skeppy got up, "its almost time to go for the day, you ready?"

Bad smiled, "yeah, lets go,"

He picked up his phone and walked out the door, the other eventually coming along.

They both walked in the cold and windy air, going to get mcdonalds. It was as if they were kids going to get a toy after school was over.

"Why did you want the job?" Skeppy said to him, "what?" "Like, why did you want to work here?" 

Bad thought for a moment, "I guess I just needed a job, its been a couple months now ever since I started working," Skeppy smiled and continued walking, "when does McDonalds close?" "It's 24/7 here you muffinhead," 

\---

"Can I have an vanilla milkshake and fries?" Bad said to the cashier looking up at the menu above him, "what do you want Skeppy?" 

"Same as you," Bad rolled his eyes, "and double that,"

He took out his wallet and continued talking to the cashier. Skeppy looked around to find a spot to sit at, it was pretty late so not many people were here. He saw a table made for two close to the entrance, and began to walk there. 

"Hey, I'm gonna go use the restroom, go get the food when it's ready," Bad said to him, Skeppy nodded in reply and sat at the table. 

He took out his phone and scrolled through his missed calls.

He put his phone back into his pocket and looked out the window. It was now dark outside and the clouds were sad looking. As if it were about to rain any second now.

A bell rang and he got up to get his food, he grabbed the tray and walked back to the table. Eventually Bad came out, "Sorry for the wait, I got a call," "no worries,"

Bad sat down, looking out the window, "I love it when it's dark," the other looked at him, "all the lights shining, it truly is beautiful," 

Skeppy started staring at him, and soon enough without realizing he dropped his milkshake on the table. "I'm so sorry," he said looking sround for a napkin, "it's alright," 

Bad sighed and walked over to the cashier. He eventually cane back with a hand full of napkins. "Did you get any on you?" "Yeah, a little got on my face, but its alrigh-" Bad wiped a napkin next to his lip, "there, all better. Now help me clean the table," he reached out a couple napkins to him, "r-right,"

Skeppy grabbed some napkins and began wiping the table. "Im already all out, im gonna go ask for more," "wait Bad,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, I'm really clumsy,"

Bad grabbed his hand, "no you aren't, everyone makes mistakes once in a while, nothing to stress about. See? Its almost all gone,"

Skeppy smiled, "thank you," "no problem,"

Bad smiled and walked back to the cashier. 

\---

"Once again, I'm sorry," Skeppy smiled awkwardly. 

"And once again, it's nothing to be sorry for, seriously, its done and over with now," Bad walked up to his house door, "see you tommorow Skeppy,"

Skeppy smiled and waved as the other unlocked their door. 

"Bye," he said as he went inside his house.

Skeppy sat at the porch, looking up at the sky

Even though he just met him today, this person was real nice to him. It felt nice. 

Without hesitation Skeppy got up and knocked at the door.

"S-sorry, but can I come in?"

\---

"So you're saying you didn't buy a house yet?"

Bad sighed and leaned on the counter, "what happened? Did you get fired or something?"

"No, not exactly. I was living with my grandmother at the time and when she died I basically lived by myself in a small apartment. I also couldnt find a job, so I went here when I finally found one, but that used up the rest of my money," Skeppy explained, "what are you going to do?" Bad replied to him.

Skeppy looked at him, "can I live here for a while? I promise I'll pay you back, and you live close next to work, I dont like walking,"

Bad thought for moment, "well we don't have a spare bedroom, you can sleep on the couch," 

"Or what if we sleep together, not in that way of course," 

"What? No, sorry, my room is a mess. Im not letting you in there,"

Skeppy yawned, "just for tonight? I'm really tired and-"

Bad flicked his head, "no, i dont care where you sleep, just not in my room, what do you think this is, some fanfiction?" he walked to his room, "remember we got work in the morning, im going to bed,"

\---

Skeppy sat up, wincing because of his back. He should've begged to sleep in Bad's bed, this couch hurt like hell. 

He got up, walked, and reached his hand out to knock on his door. Something gave him a bad vibe. 

He walked back to the couch and sat down. He'll come out eventually.

He continued to wait, looking at his phone. 15 minutes past, it was almost time to go to work now.

Once again he got up, walked, and reached his hand out to knock on his door.

He paused for a moment. 

He began to slowly reach his hand out to knock, but the door opened.

"O-oh, i was just about to knock for you," skeppy took a step back. Bad's hair was a mess, "ah good timing then,"

"You ready to go to work?"

Skeppy tried looking behind Bad, but the door was blocking what was inside his room. "Skeppy?"

"Y-yeah! Sorry,"

They went out to work, talking the whole way through.

His room still gave off a weird vibe. Was he possibly hiding something?

Skeppy thought about it the whole day, sometimes customers had to snap him out of thought.

Today went by fast and soon it was the end of work.

They both walked out the door and began heading to Bad's house. "Skeppy," 

He looked back, "yea-" Bad placed his hand on his forehead, "what are you doing?" "Huh, i thought you were sick today, you were really acting strange," 

He widened his eyes, "strange about what? Im not s-strange at all, or am I?"

Bad raised an eyebrow, "is it because I said no to you sleeping in my bed last night?"

"No! But kinda, but no," 

"Skeppy be honest, if you want to be friends then you have to be honest,"

Skeppy sighed, "are you hiding something in your room?"

Bad laughed, "oh, thats what its all about, i thought you were gonna ask me out or something,"

Skeppy stayed silent.

"It's just really messy, i told you before. All my clothes are everywhere, dont want a guest seeing all that,"

Skeppy smiled, phew. He wasn't a murderer.

"Also why did you think I was gonna ask you out?"

Bad blushed, "oh, i dont know, just thought thats what people do when they are around their crushes, atleast that's what i did,"

"Ooh who was it?" "This random boy from sixth grade, he helped me pick up my books, and i guess i just sat around him and thought about things. Mainly about him, thought thats what everyone did when they wanted to ask someone out,"

Skeppy was now the one laughing, "hey! Why are you laughing now?" He shot at him, "nothing, just sixth grade you is dumb, no wonder your name is Bad,"

Bad pushed him, "oh my goodness, i can kick you out of my house anytime you know,"

\---

"Here's my room,"

Bad said to him, it was all tidy. In his window there were multiple plants. Even in his shelves.

"It's so clean, how did you do it so quickly?" "Ah, i just threw everything under my bed,"

Skeppy rolled his eyes.

"Oh! We haven't had dinner yet, what do you want?"

"You can choose,"

Bad thought for a moment, "how about pizza?" "Sounds good, i havent had pizza in a couple years," "really?" Skeppy sat on his bed, "yep, my grandma didn't like greasy food all that much. She mostly fed me stuff from her garden. And my parents cooked me just macaroni when i ever went to their house,"

Bad thought it was interesting learning more about him. "What else did you do when you lived with your grandma?" 

Skeppy looked up, "n-nothing much, trust me its not that interesting. All we did was eat, play games, and care for her garden,"

"Well I think it sounds interesting,"

Skeppy blushed, "just order the pizza,"

Bad giggles and got out his phone. He walked out into the kitchen to make the call, leaving Skeppy in his room.

Skeppy looked around, admiring every plant. He then saw a sunflower on his desk, he said it was his favorite flower so it was expected.

He walked over to the flower and looked at it. Right next to it was a notebook, it was full of amazing sketches. He assumed it was Bad's, so he just put it back down.

He never knew Bad liked to draw, maybe he can ask him about it during pizza.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, what pizza do you like?" Bad peeked his head in. He jumped, not expecting him, "o-oh pepperoni is fine,"

Bad then went back to the kitchen, his voice fading away. He wouldnt mind if he continues looking at his sketches. He then came across a special page.

The picture was of Skeppy. He was holding a flower and a bucket hat. It was cute.

Skeppy smiled and continued looking through. The pages then became blank, until he came across one. 

This time it wasnt a sketch. It was a note. 

It was about him.

It was as if he were reading a fanfiction.

\---

"Thank you for ordering pizza, my paycheck is coming in soon so I can start paying for myself,"

"No worries, I'm glad you're happy,"

Bad said washing the dishes. 

"Oh, also I saw a book in your room,"

Bad stopped, "oh really? What was in it?"

"Some really cute sketches,"

"A-anything else?"

"A note,"

Bad put the dish down and dried off his hands.

"Did you write it?" Skeppy walked up to him, Bad blushed, "n-no? I don't even know what you're talking about,"

"Alright, guess im throwing the whole book away,"

"Wait!"

Skeppy looked at him and leaned closer. "Yes. I wrote it, im sorry, I wasn't thinking back then and i didnt think you'd find it,"

Skeppy laughed, "i accept your apology, I also wrote things like that,"

"You wrote a fanfiction about you and your friend?"

"No! I meant like characters, i didn't have any friends, i was home schooled,"

"Oh,"

They both stayed quiet. "Your writing is good," "i-its not that good,"

"No really, it is, i liked it,"

Bad blushed even more, "you liked it?" "Not like that, idiot,"

Bad looked down, "o-oh, alright,"

"Or did you want me to like it?"

"I dont know!"

Skeppy placed his hand under his chin, "remember when I did this and pulled you in for a kiss?"

Bad stepped back, "w-what? Stop!"

"Oh, so you don't remember your own writing? Sad,"

Bad took a deep breath, "I'm going to bed early tonight,"

"Aww, really? I thought we were going to recreate your writing," 

Bad stopped.

"Bad?"

He walked towards Bad, and turned him around.

"Oh my god, im so sorry are you crying? I didn't mean to tease you that hard,"

Bad wiped his eyes, "I said im going to bed." He began to walk but Skeppy stopped him.

"Wait Bad, im seriously sorry," he grabbed his hand.

"Dont go snooping in my room anymore, and dont talk to me for a while," he tried getting loose from Skeppy's hand, but instead he got pulled into a hug.

"Since your room is clean can we sleep together now?"

Bad stayed quiet.

"Please? The couch was killing my back last night,"

Bad sighed, "fine, just for tonight,"

"Yay!"

Skeppy hugged him tighter, "c-can you let go now?"

"Oh yeah, sorry,"

\---

Skeppy layed down, looking at Bad taking off his hoodie. "Why are you staring at me like a pervert?" "I'm not, im just waiting for you to turn off the lights, im tired,"

He threw his hoodie on the floor and switched the light off.

"Alright, now go to bed,"

"I'm not a kid y'know,"

"Since when did I say you're a kid?"

"Never! Go to bed!"

Bad closed his eyes. 

"Bad,"

"What?"

"Can we cuddle?"

"No!"

"But in your writing-"

"Stop mentioning that!"

Skeppy yawned, "fine,"

"Good, now this time close your eyes,"

Skeppy closed his eyes. He felt a light press on his chest.

His eyes opened and he saw Bad's arms wrapped around him.

"Goodnight,"

"Okay, whatever, now go to bed and dont mention anything from my writing,"

"Remember in the writing we cuddled and I kissed you?"

Bad sighed, "yes, i remember that,"

\---

"Bad, you still awake?"

He didnt answer. Skeppy smiled and sat up.

"Thank you,"


End file.
